


Withered Roses

by amandak0312



Series: Dallas Elio Sousa [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Reunions, First Love, Gen, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Major Original Character(s), Mini, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), POV Daniel Sousa, POV Original Character, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, SHIELD, SHIELD Family, SHIELD Husbands, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: All the chapters of the "Withered Roses" mini-saga from "Daisy, Daniel, and Dallas" can be found here.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Agents of SHIELD Team, Daniel Sousa & Original Male Character(s), Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Original Male Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dallas Elio Sousa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984777
Kudos: 6





	1. Peggy Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of character death and mild language

Daniel held Dallas's hand as they walked up the hill of the cemetery, a bouquet of periwinkles in his other hand. At the top of the hill, a single headstone was there, a few withered roses in front of it. Daniel smiled solemnly as he read the words engraved.

Margaret Elizabeth Carter  
April 9, 1921 - June 18, 2016  
Mother, Wife, Friend, and Director

Dallas broke the silence after a minute. "Dad, who's that?"

Daniel wiped a tear off his cheek as he swallowed thickly. "That's Peggy Carter. She was a good friend of mine, and…" he paused as Dallas looked up curiously. "She was my first love."

"But I thought you loved Mommy," the six-year-old interjected. "Have you been lying to her?"

Daniel chuckled sadly at his son's naivety. "No, Dal. I loved Peggy, but we didn't work out. But I promise you, I love your mom more than you could ever understand," he reassured.

"But Dad," Dallas said, pointing at the headstone where Peggy's date of birth was engraved. "You're not as old as her, how did you fall in love with someone so old?"

Daniel chuckled once more. "That's a story I'll tell you when you're a little bit older, okay?" Dallas nodded in reply, staring at the headstone and the flowers surrounding it.

The father and son stood there for a few minutes longer, Daniel letting his memories with Peggy wash over him.

He broke the silence after a while. "Can you give me a moment, Dal?" Daniel asked quietly. Dallas nodded, tearing his eyes off of Peggy's grave.

"Bye, Miss Peggy," Dallas said softly, waving at the grave, before walking back to his father's car. Daniel didn't take his eyes off his son until he saw his son was safely strapped into the backseat. He turned his head back to the grave, choking back more tears.

"You would've loved Dallas," Daniel walked up and told the headstone, the rock light under the warmth of the sun. "Hope you're doing okay and kicking ass up there. I miss you." He placed the bouquet of periwinkles right underneath where Margaret Elizabeth Carter's name was engraved.

"Happy birthday, Peg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: periwinkles symbolize everlasting friendships, memories, and love.


	2. Lincoln Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Daniel takes Dallas to visit Peggy Carter, Daisy takes him to meet Lincoln Campbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of character death

Dallas was silent as Daisy drove the car down the road. It was early afternoon, and few cars were speeding along the highway. Daisy had slight bags under her eyes, and she woke up this morning unusually quiet. Daniel was quiet as well, reassuring Dallas that everything was okay. From his tone, however, Dallas knew that something was wrong. When his parents thought he was sleeping last night, Dallas could hear Daisy and Daniel whispering together late into the night. He could only hear his father comforting his mother.

“Are we visiting Peggy Carter’s grave again?” Dallas broke the silence after a while. Daisy shook her head no.

“Not today. We’re visiting someone else this time,” Daisy replied, before going silent again. Dallas settled into the silence as well, plugging in one of his earbuds to drown out the unsettling silence.

Before long, Daisy and Dallas pulled up to a tall, glass building. Engraved on the polished, black stone were the words, “Coulson Academy”. Dallas was still confused as to why his mother brought him here but decided not to ask. Daisy parked the car and got out, starting to walk over to the entrance of the building, Dallas at her heels. They silently walked through the glass doors and to the front desk. A woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties was there, not much older than Dallas himself. She seemed to recognize Daisy.

“Mrs. Sousa,” the receptionist greeted. “Do you remember where it is?”

Daisy nodded in response. “Yes I do, thank you,” she gently pulled Dallas behind her as they weaved through the halls. Left. Pass two doors. Flight of stairs up. Left. First door on the right. Dallas took note of the plaque above the doorway. S.H.I.E.L.D. Hall of Valor.

The air seemed to grow cold as Dallas and Daisy walked in. Statues filled the room, resembling the fallen agents who have served S.H.I.E.L.D. and the SSR. Dallas recognized a few of the statues from his parents’ and Grandpa Coulson’s stories, such as Linda Avery, Peggy Carter, and Natasha Romanoff.

Dallas was so entranced with each statue that he didn’t realize he walked past his mother, who stopped in front of one of the statues. Quickly regaining his focus and following Daisy’s eyes. He read the name under the black S.H.I.E.L.D. logo.

Lincoln Campbell  
Ser. No: A 84G77846  
April 17, 1985 - June 2016  
Inhuman, Friend, Doctor

It finally clicked in his head. Daisy briefly talked about Lincoln once, a few years ago. Dallas didn’t know much about him, except for the fact that his mother used to love him and that he died on a jet that exploded alongside one of the bad guys. Hive or something like that.

Daisy suddenly broke down, tracing the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo with her fingers and looking up at Statue Lincoln. Dallas immediately wrapped his mother in his arms, heart breaking at the sight of his determined, headstrong mother displaying so much grief.

“He would’ve loved you, you know,” Daisy said. Dallas felt his mother’s tears drip onto his arms but stayed silent. “I don’t want you to think that I love you or your father any less. It’s just… Lincoln was a big part of my life.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Dallas said softly, and he was telling the truth. “I think I would’ve loved him too.” He looked up at Statue Lincoln’s face, his eyes filling with tears.


	3. S.H.I.E.L.D. Hall of Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to the previous two chapters, this chapter sets the basic foundation of how the Hall of Valor was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of character death

“I’m glad you decided to do this, Daniel,” Coulson patted the man’s shoulder gently. “I know it’s hard, trust me.” They were all gathered in front of the only statue in the room. A statue that Daniel insisted be made first. 

Coulson’s team had finally found the time to meet up for the first time (in person) a few months back when Daniel first felt the idea spark in his head. Naturally, Coulson and Mack saw this as a great and overdue idea. Currently, they were standing in one of the rooms on the second floor of Coulson Academy. 

Daniel’s interest was piqued when Daisy first told him about the destruction of the Wall of Valor in 2014, during the HYDRA Uprising. Sadly, it was never rebuilt, so Daniel felt like his idea would bring some of that recognition back. Daisy told him that in the Original Timeline, his name had been the first carved onto the Wall, which was surprising but not unexpected. 

Sometimes, Daniel forgot that he had jumped nearly 70 years into the future. So when he heard that she had died of old age just a few years before, he was filled with great sadness. Daniel had missed out on so much. To think that she could just grow old and die… 

“What did you say they were made of again?” Fitz said, his arm around a pregnant Jemma's shoulders. She rubbed her stomach as she looked at the vastness of the room and the face of the statue above them. She let the memories of disguising herself as this woman wash over her. It was hard to believe it all took place years ago. 

“Only the finest limestone,” Mack replied simply. He had taken a break from his duties as Director for a couple of minutes to see the semi-finished product of the room. It had certainly changed since the last time he had been inside. The floors were now made of polished black tile with sparkle shards, the crystals shining brightly depending on how you looked at them. The walls were a coffee gray, ironically suitable for the atmosphere the room would bring. A large silver plaque with the words “S.H.I.E.L.D. Hall of Valor” was stamped on it, and now rested above the doorway.

“How many statues will there be?” Elena broke the silence as she walked into the room, having just left a meeting. She took her place next to Mack and put her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“Sadly, too many to count,” Daniel replied, his voice wavering. He held Daisy’s hand tightly in his, desperately trying not to break down in front of everyone. 

“It’s a good way to remember them,” Deke encouraged the team. After being left in 1983 and becoming the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he thought Daniel’s idea was fitting. Deke was now in his mid-sixties, wearing his best tuxedo and still a strong member of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had gotten married to the love of his life a few years before Daisy was born, and now had two sons who were also important S.H.I.E.L.D. figures, as well as a few grandchildren. Though he was no longer the Director (he had retired from the position in 1991), he still tried helping the organization any way he can. 

May, as always, was stoically silent. She looked up at the lone statue with respect. A face she respected and had seen so many times in the past, was now in front of her, albeit carved of limestone.

“She’s beautiful,” she spoke for the first time that day. She clasped her hands behind her back and bowed her head in respect. The rest of the team followed suit.

Daisy rose her head when she heard her husband try to choke back his sobs next to her. She followed Daniel’s eyes, which were glued to the words under the black S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. She took him in his arms, and he collapsed, his legs no longer able to support him. “It’s okay, honey. Cry all you need to.” 

Margaret “Peggy” Elizabeth Carter  
Ser. No: 5132-38737  
April 9, 1921 - June 18, 2016  
S.S.R. Agent, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this work for the "Dallas Elio Sousa" series. Stay tuned for updates of "Daisy, Daniel, and Dallas"!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, constructive criticism, and requests are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Daisy and Daniel accepting each other's past lovers. Daniel accepts Lincoln was a part of Daisy's life, and Daisy accepts Peggy was a part of Daniel's life. You can't just pretend a big part of your life never happened.


End file.
